southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Leia Exasporie
Leia Michelle Exasporie is an original character created by SacredSugar. Leia is an extremely shy girl who was originally brought up in Levittown, New York. When she was 9 years old, she and her closest friend Felicia Deinu arrived in South Park on a bus after running away from home. Leia is a very caring person, frequently worrying about the condition of the people around her (even if she has never met them before). Often times Leia refers to this caring as "a curse of having too big of a heart", as it has often left her with emotional troubles. When she was about 7 years old, Leia bought a matching set of jeweled heart-shaped pendant necklaces. One was a deep pink, and the other was a light cyan. She gave the pink one to Felicia as a birthday present, and kept the cyan one for herself to wear. The two girls wear these necklaces at all times, symbolizing the closeness they have towards each other. Her living conditions are currently unknown. Appearance Leia has average length hair that is styled in a unique pattern: half of it is put up into a messy ponytail, and the other half is left straight and falls down to a bit past her shoulders. She has long bangs that usually cover her right eye, and a single pink highlight that falls next to her left eye. Leia wears a tan jacket that has only half sleeves, and dark fingerless gloves. She wears a deep pink v-neck under the jacket, and a lighter pink shirt under the v-neck. During the warmer months she wears a short blue pleaded skirt, and in the cooler months she wears dark stockings underneath. She never takes off her cyan heart pendant, except when she is sleeping. Personality Leia is very much in touch with her emotional side; she cares deeply about her friends and the people of South Park, and tries her best to make sure nothing tragic happens to them. She tries to be friendly to every person she meets (even those she doesn't know) and only acts aggressively to somebody if they did something to her or one of her friends. Even though she tries her best to be a good person, she is still not a very well-known person and sometimes blames herself for that. In the short story Do I Matter at All?, it is revealed that Leia has Major Depressive Disorder (as she was stopped from committing suicide) and that one of the sources of her sudden attack was that she felt alone with few friends, and unloved by the boys. Leia and Felicia are constantly having little quarrels to prove that the other is more dominant than themselves in one way or another. Neither girl has much self-esteem. History and Relatives Leia was born and raised in Levittown, New York (a fairly short distance from New York City). She lived in an average-sized house with her parents and two older sisters, Ally and Maria. When she was about 3, her parents got divorced and her father moved out of the house. Ally and Maria were very close friends, and whenever arguments came about between Leia and one of them, they would team up and overpower Leia. However, they did not win many of these fights because Leia's mother would usually side with her to make it a more even battle. This lead to an eventual desertion of friendship between Leia and her sisters. She lived in the home until she was 9 years old. At that point, Felicia (who also grew up in Levittown) convinced her to run away from home and start out a new life in a new place, far away from her uncaring family. They had no plans as to where specifically they would go, and it was pure chance that they ended up in South Park. Ally Exasporie Ally is the oldest out of the three sisters, being about 15 when Leia ran away. She is a caring person, and usually helped Leia when she needed it. However, she often turned her head when it came to personal issues with Leia, and sided with Maria on most problems as they are much closer in age. In the short story Torn From Leia, Leia wrote in her diary that Ally is often left in charge, but usually ends up fending for herself. Maria Exasporie Maria is the middle sister out of the three, being about 13 when Leia ran away. Around her own friends, and around relatives, she acted very sweet and considerate. Towards Leia however, she became viscious and violent, often striking her whenever they disagreed on anything. In the short story Torn From Leia, Leia mentions an incident when Maria was choking her in front of Ally, and only let go just before she slipped out of consciousness. When the issue was brought to her mother, she didn't do anything except give Maria a fairly light warning. It is Maria's abuse and her family's neglect that motivated Leia to run away from home. Relationships (currently a work-in-progress) Best Friendship with Felicia Deinu Felicia is Leia's single-most closest friend. They grew up in the same town, and Felicia gave Leia the courage to run away from her awful home. Felicia shares many of the same interests that Leia does, and in fact, Felicia often feels inferior to Leia as she is more friendly and likable. However, the two get over these issues very quickly, and Leia sees Felicia as more of a sister than her two sisters combined ever were. Leia often calls her "Fili" for short. Best Friendship with Anna Colemann Leia first started talking to Anna about 6 months after coming to South Park. She loves hanging out with Anna, and feels that they get along very well. She is the only person who will help Leia out when it comes to conflicts about her love life. Leia thinks her and Stan make an awesome couple. Friendship with Dae Baxa Dae was one of the first few friends that Leia actually made, despite her initial intimidation of Dae. They talk a lot and share many interests. In the story series Vitals, Leia ends up living with Dae in an apartment when they are 18. Best Friendship with Serena Hales Leia met Serena when she was recruited by her and Mysterion to fight the silence in The Siren. They get along very well, and Leia as her alter-ego fights side-by-side with Siren. In chapter 28 of The Siren, which is set in the distant future, Leia's older self serves as the head guard to Queen Selene (Serena's future self). Best Friendship with Catherine Rose Dixon Leia loves hanging out with Catherine, and feels that she is close to her. She usually doesn't bring up her romantic issues however, because she feels it would be a bit awkward. Leia approves of Catherine's passion for Kenny. Friendship with Ranielle Jayes Rani was the first new person that Leia met, and they get along pretty well. However, their friendship has drifted because Leia doesn't like being around Rani's occasional self-destructive attitude, and she gets annoyed when Rani is high or doing deadly stunts. Leia still enjoys her presence and goofy attitude however. Friendship/Conflict with Scarlett Harrison Leia usually spends time with Scarlett when she is hanging out with one of their other friends, such as Catherine or Rani. She always treats Scarlett nicely, but has always had a little bit of hatred towards her because Scarlett has a crush on Kyle and hangs out with him more than Leia does. The conflict is small luckily, because Leia is still unsure of her love life. Other than that, Scarlett and Leia hardly fight, and usually get along. Best Friendship/Relationship with Eddie Lanine Eddie has had a crush on Leia ever since he first saw her crying on a sidewalk. He has always been a gentleman to Leia, but Leia mistakes his attempts of romance as signs of comfort. He stays in the same place that Leia and Felicia do, but in a separate room. Leia has a massive crush on his alter-ego, Casanova, but hasn't made the connection yet. This has left Leia in a bit of an awkward position, as she now is unsure of feelings between two different guys: Casanova and Kyle. Category:Characters